My FE13 Drabbles
by Harkas
Summary: When an author gets an idea do they not write it down? Just some little ideas that I typed down. Besides, what better way to get into fan-fiction other than random ideas with no overall plot?


_**Welp here's my first story. As if it weren't obvious enough I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening. Well I do own a physical copy of the game but nothing else...**_

_**First chapter is more like a novelization of the Lyn DLC. I'm am SUCH a Mark fan so it was nice to see. Assumes an alternate Robin(M) is FE7's Mark and there is somewhat implied Lyn x Mark if you squint really hard. **_

* * *

**Chapter**** 1: A Familiar Face**

He held the Einherjar card in his hand and realized that the person on the card seemed familiar. In fact many of the Einherjar that the Shepherds had just sealed back into cards seemed somewhat familiar. However as he tried to delve further into his memory he came up blank before his fateful meeting with Chrom which frustrated him; although it left him even more curious as to why they seemed so familiar. He hadn't so much as heard of the Elibean legends until just recently when Chrom offhandedly mentioned their existence. He didn't know why but with the mention of the tales he felt a strange and out of place feeling of sorrow.

He failed to notice that the Einherjar card, Lyn, Noblewoman of Sacae, had once again become unsealed until the hero it housed, Lyn, although he felt inclined to call her Lyndis for some reason, started speaking to him. "So that's it. I lost. It feels so unfair..."

Indeed it was unfair, he realized. The Elibeans, Magvaleans, and Telliusians had fought them one-on-one while they fought in pairs. He figured it had been the deciding factor in the otherwise pitched battle between them. He shuddered when he thought what would have happened to Maribelle had Gregor not be fighting by her side and Libra nearby. He felt as if he'd seen a similar scene before but the people involved were much different than Gregor, Maribelle, and Libra yet similar in a strange and unexplainable way.

"Are you the enemy's tactician?" Lyn asked him. Oh right the Einherjar was unsealed and he was in charge of integrating them into the Shepherds. He asked Chrom how he expected them to fit in when they had **blue auras** surrounding them at all times but Chrom still insisted that he, if no one else, got to know them, well their reflection, so that they'd have a confidant in the army. Sometimes he wondered what went on inside of the Ylissian prince's head but now wasn't the time, the Einherjar was yelling at him.

"Wait, what?!" Lyn shouted in surprise. "It can't be... Are you..." her voice was subdued now but he was left guessing about why she was surprised to see him. "No, that's impossible..." she deliberated with herself as he continued watch curiously; strangely, he felt like he had experienced this many times before. She must've noticed his perplexed gaze because she began to apologize, "I'm sorry. It's just... you remind me of someone very dear to me." He tried to ask for a name but she was already elaborating. "A tactician, like you, who came to my aid time and again."

There was a lasting silence after her announcement; during which he took time to process the information. It wasn't much but it seemed like she knew him from somewhere; perhaps she could offer insight about his past? Doubtful, yet he seemed to recognize her from somewhere and when he looked into her eyes he began to recall the smell of grass and an image of endless plains that he couldn't recall seeing anywhere in Ylisse after Chrom found him. He sighed, just what had happened to him in the past? If he could recall one thing, just one thing, he would be content but all he had were feelings of betrayal, anger, suffering, and despair whenever he tried to dig too deep into his past.

"Pardon me," Lyn began and he snapped out of his thoughts. "This may seem like a silly question but... Have you ever awoken in a strange place, uncertain of how you got there?" she asked him. To him it seemed a random question but the hope in her eyes told him it wasn't that simple; did she actually know him from before?

"Yes. Yes I have," he finally answered her.

"I knew it!" Lyn shouted with happiness. "It happened three times to the man I knew." Her voice was becoming more exuberant with each word and he had half a mind to reprimand her, but in the back of his mind something told him it had been the norm for her. "This can't be coincidence," she happily declared. "...Unless, of course, all tacticians are known to collapse by the wayside," she added with a smirk.

"I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe," she finally introduced herself. "Would you tell me more about yourself?" she asked with a curious glint in her eye. "Where were you born? Have you been to my world?"

"Actually I can't remember," he said. "My past is a mystery before Chrom found me collapsed by the wayside of a somewhat untraveled road."

"...What? You can't remember?" Lyn asked with surprise. "Now I'm even more certain you're the man I know," she said with confidence. Suddenly she moved closer to him, their eyes were barely an inch apart. "Look at me carefully," she said slowly, "and really try to think back." He didn't know why but he did even though he was sure all that awaited him were the feelings that came with the emptiness of his mind. "We met on the Sacae Plains," she told him and he caught brief flashes of a girl, a bandit, and a lone... Ger? He wasn't sure on the word but it popped into his head with the flashes. "We fought with Eliwood and the others..." she continued. Once again brief flashes buzzed through his mind: a sandy-haired thief tormenting a green-haired myrmidon, a loud blue-haired man shouting at a red-haired man in the distance, and finally the place they were now, the Dragon's Gate with a cackling druid, one he swore he struck down during the battle earlier today. "Do none of this sound familiar?" she asked.

"I... I remember..." he said shakily, "You... Eliwood... Hector... Even Nergal and... Athos..." It him took a great deal just to recall those names. By the time he had finished saying Athos he felt exhausted and he could feel sweat dripping off his forehead. He figured the names that did come to him were to most recent ones or most important to his past in some way.

"Really? Then you remember! It's really you!" she exclaimed as she wrapped him into a hug. "Oh... I'm so happy!" Lyn sniffed. "I thought... I thought we'd never meet again." Lyn cried into his cloak. "...I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry. I'm just... overwhelmed. Give me a moment..." She pulled away from him and stood up. "...Thank you. I feel better," she admitted. For a short while the two were silent; Lyn debating on asking her question and him beginning to finally understand a small part of his past.

"Listen," Lyn said abruptly pulling him from his thoughts, "Come back to Sacae with me! Can you picture the other's faces?" she asked with happiness and he did his best to recall how Hector and Eliwood would react to his sudden reappearance. He was about to agree when he remembered how he had gotten here in the first place: Chrom and his Shepherds.

"I'd would be glad to Lyn," he said. "But I've got unfinished business here."

"Unfinished business...?" Lyn paused in thought for a moment. "All right then! Please, let me join my strength to yours," she said seriously. "I'll cut down any foe who dares stand in your path!"

"I may actually pity my foes then," he laughed. He never thought one trip to the outrealms would offer so much into his past nor did he think that his past could be anything else than what Lyn described to him. But his realization also reminded him that they were **legends **for a reason; they didn't happen -how old was he- 20, 21 years ago. Odds were if he somehow went to her world it'd be vastly different than anything she recalled in her reflection. It could have been hundreds- no thousands of years ago; so how had he gotten there? He knew for a fact that he was born in this era, or was he? He occasionally had dreams that seemed far too real to be simply dreams about things that had to have happened centuries ago. "Great," he sighed, "I learned one thing only to stumble onto even more questions."

* * *

Author Note: Well how was that? The idea has been bumping around in my mind for the past few days and I'm glad I finally wrote/typed it out before I lost it. The explanation behind the idea is that since time travel is possible and there are multiple dimension and what-not I figured that it was possible for Robin to be Mark or vice-versa (notice how I didn't mention the Avatar's name?). The Lyn DLC (which I took almost all her dialog from) is the basis for such an idea and could explain Mark's past as well.


End file.
